A Weasley Wedding?
by hweasley21
Summary: SEQUEL to Casual Romance witha Weasley A year has passed since George and Hermione got together. warninga: Adult language and themes. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1 Private Dinner Party

"I am so sorry I am late" Ginny called as she caught up with Hermione.

"That's ok" Hermione said, "I am just enjoying this beautiful day"

"It's nice to get out of your office every now and then it's it?' Ginny teased her friend.

"George agrees with you" Hermione admitted, "He thinks I work too much too"

"How are you guys doing?" Ginny asked, "I feel like I never see you anymore since you moved in with him"

"Were good" Hermione replied, "How are you and Harry?"

"Great, fabulous, we drive each other mad" Ginny replied smiling but quickly her face clouded over," But I do have some bad news"

"What?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Katie broke up with Ron" Ginny answered making a face.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Again?" she asked.

"Yeah, but this time for good" Ginny informed her.

"How can you be sure?" Hermione scoffed.

"Because she cheated on him and Ron is devastated, there is no way he would take her back" Ginny confided.

Hermione's heart went out to Ron. She knew he was such a loyal person; this kind of betrayal must have broken his heart. "I will go by and see Ron tomorrow, I wonder why he didn't tell me?"

Ginny and Hermione spent a pleasant afternoon shopping. When they were done Hermione went home to wait for George. Hermione sighed as she looked at her house. It had taken her months to get everything perfect but now it was. "George" she called out of habit, normally he got home first, but it was 4:30 and she knew it would be about an hour until he got home. "I'll make him dinner" Hermione said aloud and headed for the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later Hermione was setting the dinning room table and suddenly she felt dizzy. Hermione grabbed the table and tried to keep herself upright but soon she swooned and fainted onto to the tile. She was only out for a second. She sat up and looked around the room. "What happened?" she mumbled as she stood up.

Hermione head was still spinning as she went back into the kitchen to check the food. The food was dope so Hermione turned the stove off and sat down to wait. Just as she could George open the door Hermione felt her stomach turn. She ran to the bathroom making sure to close the door behind her.

"Mione" George called as he hung his cloak up. He waited d to hear something, "Mione, where are you?"

"George" she called pitifully from the bathroom. "I am a little bit sick"

George sprinted to the bathroom and found she had sealed it with a locking charm. "Hermione" he pounded on the door, "Open this door right now"

"In a minute" hermione replied. He heard the toilet flush and the dink turn on. When the water stopped he heard the lock click and the door opened slowly. His girlfriend stepped out. He looked her up and down making sure she was ok.

"I am fine" Hermione said as she shrugged him off. "I have been feeling dizzy and lighter headed all week.

"Have you seen a healer?" George asked.

"No, I m fine" Hermione told him. "That's why I took today and tomorrow off work, I think it's a little bug, I am fine"

"Ok, have it your way" George relented, "But if your not better by next week I want you to see a doctor"

"Ok" Hermione agreed, she looked at George and smiled. She gave him little kiss on the cheek and led him into the kitchen. "I made dinner for you"

George smiled down at her, "What a nice surprise" George whispered, "I actually have a surprise for you too"

"What?" Hermione asked excitedly. George lifted her up over his shoulder and smiled mischievously,

"I am not hungry" Her replied. Hermione giggled George carried her to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2 Announcement

Three days later George and Fed were sitting in the back room doing inventory when Hermione came through the door.

"Hey love" George mumbled looking back to the list in front of him. "I thought today was your first day back at work?"

"It was, I left a little early to go to see a healer" Hermione replied.

"A healer?" Fred echoed looking mildly concerned, "You ok?"

"I am fine" Hermione answered. "I do need to talk to you though George"

"Mm-hmm" George motioned for her to go on.

"I can come back" Hermione stammered nervously. "It would be better in private"

George looked at his girlfriend and noticed how pale she looked.

"Mione?" he asked, 'What's wrong?"

"I am" Hermione started she trailed off and looked away. 'I am pregnant"

Fred stood and headed for the door, 'I will take my leave"

George was quiet for a moment. He took Hermione's tiny hand and sighed. "Is that all?" he asked relief showing in his voice.

'Is that all?" Hermione creid, "This is horrible. Don't think this is horrible?"

"I can think of worse things" George replied. He saw her perplexed face and chuckled, 'Hermione, it's a baby. Babies are good things. The way I look at it we would have had kids eventually, right?" Hermione nodded her eyes filling with tears."Ok, then, it's little earlier than we would have wanted but not a catastrophe. We can financially and emotionally support a child."

"I love you" Hermione whispered as she threw her arms around his neck. George hugged her tightly against him.

"I love you too" George replied, 'now, go home and get some rest. We will talk about this tonight"

"Ok" Hermione replied before kissing him nod disappearing George sighed and fell into the desk chair.

"Wow" was all he could say before getting back to work.

"We can turn the office into a nursery" George told Hermione over dinner that night.

"That's a good idea" Hermione replied, "I work in the bedroom for the most part"

"You sure do" George responded with a wink. Hermione glared at him at slapped him playfully.

"Could you be serious for like 5 minutes?" She asked him. George shrugged. "I already told my boss. He said I could come into work or work from home"

"What are you going to do?" George asked, 'Work at the office for the most part but at some point I will have to start working at home"

"You know" George told Hermione after a moment of silence, "Angelina's pregnant, about three months"

"Really?" Hermione asked shocked. She hadn't noticed but the truth was she hasn't seen Angelina and Fred much lately. "Does your mom know?"

"Yeah, they told her last week" George replied and he chuckled slightly. "She wasn't very pleased at first but the truth is she wants grandkids and she is giddy now. I guess we should tell her soon about us"

"Let's do it this weekend" Hermione said. "It's amazing both you and Fred knock up your girlfriends. That's a little too twisted."

"Twins" George reminded her. "Fred and I have always been on the same wave length. We always did things at the same time"

"It's a little creepy" Hermione admitted. "Just promise me there won't be a double wedding"

"Are we getting married?" George asked his eyes twinkling.

"Not for a while" Hermione answered.

'That's what you think" George mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked

"Nothing" George sang out as he stood up. "Why don't you go and take a bath, I will up in a minute. I want to clean up"

"I can help" Hermione offered.

"Go" George said firmly. "I will be up in a minute"

Hermione kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room.

George sighed happily as he took his wand out and started cleaning the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3 Ron's reaction

"It's so nice when the two of you stop by" Molly beamed at her son and his girlfriend. Hermione fidgeted nervously in her seat. George seemed composed and Hermione couldn't understand.

"Hey mum" George said, "Guess what?"

"What?" Molly asked as she poured him a cup of tea.

"You're going to be a grandmother" George told her, "Hermione is knocked up"

Hermione gasped and slapped him on the arm. Molly dropped the tea pot causing it liquid to get on George's sport coat.

"Mum" George cried, "this Italian silk"

"If this is a joke George Thomas Weasley it isn't funny" Molly snapped

"_Reparo_" Hermione mumbled waiving her wand over the pot and handing it back to Mrs.Weasley. "I am sorry Mrs.Weasley; I didn't want you to find out quite like that"

Molly looked at Hermione and her eyes softened, "Well, I guess you should start calling me Molly." She embraced the younger girl and George rolled his eyes.

"Hi, I am still here" George said brining their attention back to him.

Molly and Hermione both sat back down. "How far along are you dear?" She asked.

"About 2 months" Hermione replied.

"What are two planning?" Molly asked, "A wedding perhaps"

"No" Hermione cried out as George simply replied, "Maybe"

Hermione glared at George and said through clenched teeth, "We will discuss that later"

George just smiled at his girlfriend, "ok" he said.

"Hermione is something wrong?" Harry asked while the trio was having dinner.

:"No"Hermioen lied. Harry stared at her and shook his head.

"You are the worst liar in the world" Harry told her and Hermione sighed.

"Ok, I do have some news" Hermione admitted, "but I was going to wait to tell you"

"Just spill it" Ron mumbled. Hermione's heart went out to her friend, He still hadn't gotten over the break up and she wondered if this was the right time to break the news to him.

"Ok" Hermione said finally. "I am pregnant"

"Wow" Harry replied, 'Congratulations"

"George's I assume?" Ron said.

Hermione glared at him, 'Of course"

"Just checking" Ron replied,

"Shut up Ron" Harry told him. He turned back to Hermione, "How is George handling the news?"

"Better than I did" Hermione answered, 'he seems not only ok with it but he seems to like the idea"

"For now" Ron scoffed.

"What do you mean Ron' Hermione asked.

"I mean, that he likes the idea for now but when he thinks about the level of commitment this will require he will run and leave you with a baby" Ron explained.

"This is your brother you're talking about" Hermione said angrily, 'I can't believe you think that of him"

"I know him" Ron told her. He stood up and threw some money on the table. "Don't come crying to me when he leaves you"

Hermione watched Ron leave, she could tears forming in her eyes and tried to keep the sob in. 'Hoe could he be so mean?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry shrugged and patted Hermione's hand, 'I think he is just so miserable right now he can't be happy for you" Harry explained, "but I am happy for you"

"Thank you" Hermione said reaching over and hugging him.

"Don't worry Ron will come around" Harry told her before they left the restaurant, "if not on his own then when he beat up"


	4. Chapter 4 George's realization

The twins store was packed when Ron walked in the day after Hermione told him the news. He searched for George and found him helping two girls, he was smiling at them and Ron approached his brother.

"Congratulations" Ron blurted out. George looked at his youngest brother and smiled.

"Thank you" he said not noticing Ron's glare. 'I will be with you in a minute Ronald"

Ron walked away and waited for George by the counter when George was rang up his customers he turned to Ron. "That Congratulation sounded a little bitter Ron; you want to talk about it"

"You make me sick" Ron told him. George grabbed his arm and led him to the office. He shut the door and rounded on Ron.

"Care to explain that little comment?" George asked crossing his arms and sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Hermione is pregnant and you're flirting?" Ron answered, "I knew that something like this would happen"

"Ron if we are going to have an adult conversation you're going to need to start making sense" George cried out in frustration. 'When was I flirting and what did you know was going to happen?'

"You were flirting with those two girls back there" Ron replied with an accusatory tone.

"You mean those two girls who will be staring there fourth year at Hogwarts" George asked, "Those girls, Ron, were fourteen. I am not interested in flirting with children"

"Who are you interested in flirting with?" Ron countered and George shook his head.

"No one except my girlfriend" George told him, "Hermione mentioned that you took this bad but I honestly thought you would have gotten over this"

"You have everyone fooled" Ron spat, 'But not me. I know you and I know that you and Fred are going to play into this whole fatherhood thing but you both are going to walk away leaving Hermione and Angelina alone, and that is why you make me sick"

George was fuming at the accusation but he held his tongue. He simply stood and headed for the door, "It's always a pleasure Ron" he called over his shoulder as he went back to work.

"Hey, did I see Ickle Ronniekins in here earlier" Fred asked they walked out after closing. George Grunted and nodded his head.

"Well, I am not sure I want to know what happened" Fred replied.

"I will tell you what happened our little brother is a prat" George told him. "He actually said that you and I are going to walk out on our pregnant girlfriends"

"What?" Fred cried stopping and looking at George.

"Yeah, now you understand my anger right?" George asked. Fred started walking again mumbling under his breath. "I wanted to punch him right in the face but I didn't because Hermione and mum both would have killed me but I was so angry"

"Who in the hell does he think he is?" Fred asked. 'If he knew what we were planning, he wouldn't feel that way"

"No, I think he would be angrier" George told Fed grimly. 'Because this has nothing to do with you or me this is about Hermione"

"What do you mean?' Fred asked.

"I think Ron is still in love with Hermione" George answered, 'I will talk to you later, I got to go"

George apparated away leaving Fred with his mouth wide open. Fred started chuckling, "I have a feeling that things are about to get very interesting" Fred muttered before going home.

Hermione was in bed working when George got out of the shower. He smiled at his the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. She was wearing one of his old quidditch shirts; her hair was piled on top of her head, and was chewing on quill deep in thought...

"I think smart girls are so hot" George said as he put his pajamas on. Hermione smiled but didn't look up.

"I think guys who own joke shops are hot" Hermione replied. George jumped onto the bed and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, you know that right?" George asked. Hermione looked up from her paperwork and stared at him.

"Of course "she told him.

"And you know that this baby is important to me, right?" George asked.

"Again, of course" Hermione replied. She put her work on the table beside the bed, "Where is this coming from?"

"II had a little visit from your friend Ron today" George told her as he moved beside her on the bed.

Hermione groaned, 'Oh no, what did he say?"

"Some rubbish about how he knows me and Fed and I are going to walk out you and Angelina" George told her.

"He's just miserable about Katie" Hermione assured her boyfriend. 'He's just unable to be happy right now and you are an easy target"

"No, I think it is more than that" George told her. 'I think he still loves you"

"Probably" Hermione replied and George raised his eyebrows.

"You say that like it's no big deal" George said quietly.

"You misunderstand me" Hermione told him, 'I don't think Ron loves me like you do, but when you share what Ron and I have shared you don't just stop feeling it"

George looked at her and tried to hide his jealousy, 'Do you still love Ron/" George asked.

"In some ways yes" Hermione answered truthfully. She reached up and kissed George softly on the mouth, 'but I am not in love with Ron, I am in love with you. I am sure that Ron is not in love with me either"

George didn't say anything. He leaned over and turned off the light, 'maybe your right" George conceded.

"Of course I am "Hermione teased as she snuggled close to him, "I am Hermione Granger. I am always right"

George chuckled but was still deep in thought. No he told himself, she's wrong this time and I am not sure what to do about it.


	5. Chapter 5 Between Brothers

George was watching his younger brother carefully the next weekend at the Burrow. Ron didn't seem to be acting any differently towards Hermione than usual but he was still convinced Ron was in love with Hermione.

"George" Fred asked,"can I talk to you?"

George nodded and followed his twin into the kitchen. "Stop obsessing" Fred snapped once they were alone.

"What are you talking about?" George asked.

"Do you remember what happened last time you got some crazy idea in your head about Hermione and an ex boyfriend?" Fred asked. When George didn't respond Fred went on, 'Well, then let me remind you. Last time you freaked out you screwed everything up, remember?'

George groaned and looked away, 'So you're telling me I should just let it go. Forget about the fact that my brother is in love with my girlfriend"

Fred just rolled his eyes, 'No, I am just telling you not to do anything stupid" Fred replied. 'We have a plan. I m depending on you not to break up with Hermione or get broken up with, so I have a chance to make this work. Got it?"

"I got it" George growled, 'now if you will excuse me" George brushed past his brother and went into the living room. When he walked it took of all his restraint not to punch Ron in the face. Someone had turned on some music and now Ron and Hermione were slow dancing.

George walked up to the other couple dancing and yanked Harry away from Ginny. 'Potter, a word if you please?"

"Sure George" Harry answered. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and headed outside with George. "What's up George?" he asked

"Is Ron still in love with Hermione?" George blurted out.

"I don't know" Harry replied.

"What does that mean?" George asked.

"It means that he doesn't talk about her much, but I know she means a lot to him" Harry explained, 'So, I am not sure. You would have to ask him"

"Ok, than I will" George said.

"Can I go back inside now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" George replied.

Harry cats one last look at George and rolled his sees, "Don't do anything stupid"

"Why do people keep saying that" George yelled, 'I don't run around doing stupid things all day"

George followed Harry inside. H e walked up to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you?" George asked. Ron smirked at his brother but nodded.

The two went into the kitchen and George didn't beat around the bush, 'Are you in love with Hermione?' George asked.

Ron laughed, "Scared?' Ron countered.

"That's not an answer" George replied.

They stared at each other for a moment and then Ron put his hand on George's shoulder, 'I don't owe you any explanation, but I will take this time to remind you of one thing"

"What's that?" George asked.

"She was mine first" Ron replied and started for the door. Without a second thought George grabbed Ron and punched him right in the face. Ron fell back and yelled. Before Ron could get up Harry, Hermioen and the Weasley's had already run into see what the noise was. Harry grabbed Ron and kept him from jumping George and Fed Grabbed George and held him back but the two proceeded to scream at each other.

"You think your so tough" Ron yelled, "Wait until Harry let's go, then we will take this outside and straighten it all out"

"If Potter is any kind of friend he won't let go until I am gone" George countered. "Friends don't let friends fight people who can kill them"

"Boys" Molly shouted. Both Ron and George shut up quickly and regarded there mother with fear. "What is going on?"

Both Ron and George started to talk at the same time. Molly lifted her hands up, "Quiet" she shouted again, One at a time. Ron, what are you doing?"

"Hit punched me" Ron said defensively. "He is crazy"

"George why did you hit Ron?" Molly asked.

"Because he made sure to let me know, that Hermione as his first" George told her. He then turned to Ron. "Those were you words right"

"Ow" Hermione cried grabbing her stomach and falling to her knees.

George shrugged his twin off and ran to her side, "Are you ok?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and straightened up. "I am fine" she answered coolly.

"Hermione can't have the kind of stress children" Molly said tensely, emphasizing the last word. "So, I suggest you two work out your differences elsewhere"

"I want to go home" Hermione told George. "I don't feel well enough to be here"

"Ok" George replied. He tried to take her arm but she shrugged him off and headed for the fireplace. She gave Ron a scathing look on her way out. George smirked at him, wiping his bloody lip.

Ron grabbed friends arm. 'Lucky punch George" Ron hissed.

"I'll do it again, any time any place" George snapped and left the room.

"Nice" Harry said to Ron

"What?" Ron asked, 'he started it"

Harry shook his head and took Ginny's hand, "Let's go"

"Don't ruin this for her just because you are miserable" Ginny told Ron before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6 Handling Ron

"Talk to me?" George begged his girlfriend. Hermione simply turned away from him and continued reading. He threw himself onto the couch and sighed deeply. It had been over an hour since they left his families house and Hermione hadn't uttered a single word to him. He expected her to scream and throw a fit; he would have preferred that, the silence scared him. "Please say something –anything"

Hermione lowered the book and stared at him, "Was it worth it?" she asked her voice level.

"I don't understand" George replied quietly.

"Was punching your brother worth it? I am worth damaging the relationship? Is it worth what you are putting your family through?" Hermione asked as her eyes went back to her book.

"Yes" George answered firmly. "I am sorry, maybe it was the wrong time, maybe I over reacted but Ron has to stop being so selfish."

"He's heart broken" Hermione argued.

"And I am sorry that Katie hurt him so badly, but I am so tired of watching the way Ron treats you, the way he always treated you" George continued, "At Hogwarts it was obvious you cared for him and he never made the effort to be with you. But the moment you looked at someone else he freaked out. It's not fair. If he loved you he would want you to be happy"

Hermione's visibly softened, "Couldn't you trust me to put Ronald in hi s place. I am expert at that; I have many years of practice. You should have told me what was going on, you should have told me what he said and I would have handled him"

"I didn't think in your condition that was a responsibility you needed to take on" George admitted, "I feel that is my job to protect not just you but the baby"

Hermione put her book down and kissed him, 'I love you" Hermione told him, "Let me talk to Ron and then I want you to fix things with Ron, Ok?"

George nodded, not really looking forward to patching things up with his younger brother. He put his arms around Hermione and held her close. He knew at that moment he would do anything she asked, anything to make her happy.

Hermione waited for Ron outside of the Leaky Cauldron. She was fuming but refused to let it show. He smiled sheepishly at her when he apparated in front of the pub.

"I am really glad you asked to meet" Ron told her as they walked in. Hermione smiled and let him lead her to a table. "I am sorry about what happened"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Hermione said as they sat down. "You owe your brother an apology"

Ron's face clouded over, "No" he replied, "I don't owe him anything"

"Oh but everyone in the world owes you something right?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Hermione" Ron started but Hermione cut him off.

"No Ronald this has been a long time coming. You are selfish and jealous. Ron you broke up with me, remember. I let you go and I moved on. I know you're lonely and hurting but you can't take that out on George. He deserves to be happy"

"But you're my happiness. Hermione when we broke up we both originally assumed it was temporary. I am sorry, I got distracted by Katie but that wont happen again" Ron told her, his voice pleading, 'Give me another chance, and give us another chance"

"I am in love with someone else, Ronald I am sorry" Hermione said, "I am pregnant with your brothers baby,

"He has my life" Ronald whined, "You should be my girlfriend that should be my baby. He took hat from me and I hate him and right now I hate you" Ron stood up leaving Hermione crying in the pub alone.

George was infuriated to see Hermione come into the shop crying. He ran to her taking her in his arms and let her cry for a moment before asking, "Does this have anything to do with Ron?"

Hermione nodded and proceeded to tell him about their conversation. He held for a few minutes then asked Angelina to take her home and calm her down. After they were gone George was frozen not sure what to do.

"We have a lot of work to do for the plan" Fred said solemnly coming up behind his twin, 'But I think a little visit to Ronald is order first. I will get Harry and Ginny and we will make this an intervention"

"Ok" George agreed before going back to work. All day he struggled with himself trying to devise a way not to maim or kill his baby brother.


	7. Chapter 7 As it should be

"Ronald" Ginny called from the living room of the burrow, "Oh, brother dearest, I need to speak with you"

"Ginny remain calm" Fred ordered gently.

"Remain calm Hell" Harry spat, 'I am breaking his legs"

"If Harry is this mad then things have hit a fever pitch" Fred mumbled. George nodded; he couldn't remember a time that Harry had been that upset about something, not since the war. George ran his hands through his hair and stared to feel anxious, Harry was usually the calm one of everyone, if they couldn't depend on Harry's level head Ron was in trouble.

Ron made his way down the stairs. He stopped before reaching the bottom, staring apprehensively at his siblings and Harry. 'Hi guys" he greeted. "What's up?'

"Come.Down.Here" Ginny hissed crossing her arms. Ron slowly made his way down and standing a safe distance from Ginny." We need to talk"

"I know Hermione told you about what I said" Ron stared. "I am sorry, I don't hate her. I am just..." Ron trailed off looking miserable.

"You're lonely and pathetic" Fred interjected, "Just an observation"

"For so long Hermione was everything to me and now everything is changing" Ron admitted, 'I was scared.

"Things change Ron" Harry bellowed. "Hermione changed. She fell in love. Why can't you be the friend you claim to be, why can't you be happy for her?"

"I don't know" Ron mumbled shrugging.

"Let me tell you what your are going to do" Harry went on taking menacing steps in Ron's direction, "Your going to apologize to George for being a bad brother and prat in general. Then you are going to Hermione, supervised by me, and beg her forgiveness and kiss her arse, got that?"

Ron stared at Harry for a moment, the two friends were silent for a long moment, and "Ok" Ron relented. He approached his brother, "George, I am sorry. This should be a happy time for you and I ruined it. I put you in a difficult place with not only our family but with Hermione. I was wrong."

He stuck his hand out and George let him sweat for moment. A reluctant smile spread across his face and he shook Ron's hand, "If it happens again Ron, I am going o let Harry break your legs and give a hormone driven Hermione your sorry remains"

Ron laughed and put his hands up, "Fair" he said. Ron looked to Harry and nodded to the Floo, "Ready?"

Harry nodded and followed Ron to Hermione's

"Now" Fed said, "We can put plan secure happiness in motion"

George smiled and nodded. Ginny shuddered, "What are you two planning?"

"Wait and see sis" Fred told her with a wink before the twin's disapparated.

"I can't wait" Ginny mumbled

Hermione was at her house looking at an old photo album. She was still crying, not as hysterically as before but tears were leaking down her cheeks, the pictures were of her with Rona and Harry before the war, back at Hogwarts. "I wish things were that simple again" Hermione wailed.

"Hermione' Ron called from the living room. Hermione wiped her face and went to meet him. He was standing in the doorway, Harry was behind him.

"What?" Hermione asked trying to keep her voice level.

"I came to apologize" Ron told her simply.

"Then apologize" Hermione retorted crossing her arms defensively.

Ron sighed, "You're not going to make this easy are you?" Ron asked coming in and sitting on the couch.

"Do I ever?" Hermione replied sitting beside him.

"I know you aren't in love with me" Ron started, "And I am not in love you either. I just lost Katie and then it felt like I was losing you all over again. But I forgot one important thing"

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"That before you were my girlfriend or my ex, you were my friend" Ron continued, 'I do love you, more than you know. That's why I am able to let you go, that's why I am able to let you be happy."

Hermione started crying again and threw her arms around Ron's neck.

"I am sorry" Ron murmured.

"That's ok" Hermione told him, "Thank you for coming here. Thank you for letting me goes"

"But I will always be here" Ron told her. "I will always need you in my life"

"I will always need the both of you" Hermione said, "I never thought a battle with a mountain troll could lead to all of this but it did and I am glad."

"Who wants ice cream?" Harry asked, "I am hungry and this mushy crap is making me a little sick"

Hermione laughed and grabbed her purse, "I am always up for ice cream"

The trio headed to Diagon Alley together; finally they were all where they needed to be.


	8. Chapter 8 Having faith

"Ms.Granger" her secretary called from the doorway. Hermione looked up from her paperwork.

"Yes" hermione said.

"Ms.Weasley is here to see you" The secretary replied.

"Send her in" Hermione advised the young woman. A moment later her door opened and Ginny came inside.

"Hello Mione" Ginny said.

"Have a seat," Hermione offered motioning to the chair.

"I don't have time" Ginny said, "I have plans"

"Ok, well what can I do for you?" Hermione asked.

"Come quietly" was the response from her friend. Hermione looked up and stared at her for a moment.

"What?" Hermione asked at a loss.

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be" Ginny pleaded, "and before we go, just know that this wasn't my idea and I warned him that it was bad idea in general."

Hermione stood up and crossed the room, "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I love you" Ginny told her, "You are my very best friend, please don't hate me". She shoved a hairbrush into Hermione's hand and it didn't take long for Hermione to realize it was port key.

When Hermione opened her eyes she was in a bedroom at Malfoy Manor. Ginny appeared a moment later.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione asked.

"All of your questions will be answered soon" Fleur promised, **(A/N: I can't really write the French accent well, even thought I took four years of French in high school, sorry)** Fleur pulled a set of light pink dress robes out of a hanging bag. She handed them Hermione. "Put these on"

Hermione looked at her as if she had gone mad, "I am not doing anything until you tell me what's going on". Hermione sat down on a chair and crossed her arms, staring obstinately at her friends.

"We can't" Ginny said a moment later, "If we could we would but it will ruin the surprise. This is George's plan and I think you should just put your faith in him, know he would never hurt you and anything he planned isn't meant to annoy you but to make you happy".

Hermione sighed and took the Dress robes from Fleur. She slipped into them and let Fleur and Ginny do her hair and make-up, she was confused and little anxious about what George had up his sleeve but Ginny was right, she had to trust in him no matter what.

"Ok, are you ready?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw. Her hair was tamed into soft ringlets and piled on top of her head. Fleur had created a soft masterpiece on her face with pinks and natural browns, and it gave Hermione a glow.

"I guess" Hermione answered and Ginny opened the door. Hermione could see tears in the youngest Weasley's eyes and hesitated before walking out. This moment felt big, bigger than she was ready for and she needed to be sure.

" 'Ermione" Fleur started, "Life goes on whether you're ready or not. Just go and listen to you're 'eart"

Hermione nodded and walked down the stairs. George was waiting in the sitting room, looking dashing navy blue dress robes. He smiled when he saw her, standing to greet her.

"Hello, you look lovely" George told her.

"You too" Hermione replied, George offered his arm and she took it. He led her thought he front door and onto the grounds.

"This is where it all started" George told her, "Almost two years ago we met by the very pond during the party, remember" George continued, he pointed in the direction of the place they found each other after Viktor and Ellen slept together.

"I do remember" Hermione said softly. "How could I ever forget the moment that changed my life?"

George chuckled, 'Changed both our lives, eh?" He asked, 'I never thought I could love someone this much. I never thought being a father would be this important to me but it is" He cleared his throat. Hermione could feel his anxiousness as he rooted through the pockets of his robe. He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and held it in his hands. He turned to face Hermione, who was shocked, knowing what was in his hand.

"George" she started and held up his finger to silence her.

"Hermione, you have changed my life and made it better in every way" George told her, "I couldn't imagine not having you there to keep me grounded and rational." He lowered himself to one need, 'I want to share my life with you, this baby and every baby after it. Hermione Jane, will you marry me?"

The tears that had threatened to spill over since he started talking finally started to flow down her cheeks freely. Hermione tried to remember why it was she was against marrying George but she couldn't. All she could see was the most beautiful man in the world asking to have her forever and she couldn't turn that down.

"Yes" Hermione finally choked out, "Yes, I will marry you". George put the ring on her finger and jumped to his feet. His arms encircled her waist as her picked her up and spun her around.

"You ready?" George asked after he put her down. He grabbed her hands and started to lead her in the direction of their pond.

"Ready for what?" hermione asked.

"To get married silly" George told her.

"George it will take months to plan a wedding" Hermione said shaking her head at the idea of getting married so quickly.

"Yeah it took me like four months to plan this" George told her. Hermione gasped when they reached the pond. The scene in front of her was truly mind blowing. Chairs filled with guest, decorated with flowers and ribbons. Fred and Angelina were standing there, waiting in front of ministry member. George had planned a wedding, Hermione couldn't believe it.

"How-why" Hermione started looking around completely bewildered. She playfully punched George on the arm, "Were you that sure I would say yes?"

George nodded and took Hermione by the hand, "It's now or never love"

Hermione followed George down the isle feeling scared a little unprepared. _I am ready for this_, Hermione told herself, _totally ready._


	9. Chapter 9 Names

**A/N: In case I didn't make it clear. Fred and George arranged a wedding. The palnend it all themselves and then recruited Ginny and Fluer. Also this is not the last chapter, there is at least one more. Just so everyone knows. thanks for reading and for all fo your reveiws.**

After the wedding Hermione, Ron and Harry took a walk before she was leaving on their honeymoon.

"Well, Mrs.Weasley" Ron said with a chuckle, "How does it feel?'

"It feel…"Hermione started, "right"

"What made you change your mind about getting married?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed and shrugged; "I guess I realized that I couldn't imagine my life without him," Hermione told them. She grabbed Ron's arm as they made their way back. "Ron, were ok right?"

Ron stared at her for a moment then threw his arm around her shoulder, "After everything we have been through, it would take a lot more than this to tear us apart". Hermione smiled.

'That's what I thought," Hermione replied happliy, "I love you both"

"She is starting with lovey-dovey shite again," Harry mumbled. Hermione popped the back of his head.

"So, Potter when are you getting married?" Hermione asked. Harry glared at her.

"Don't you put that in Ginny's head, you understand me?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Ron just laughed. Things had certainly changed in her life and they were changing fast but some things would always be the same.

"Angelina and Fred already have a name" George groaned.

"I know but she is nine months pregnant" Hermione whined, "I have time still"

"Hermione, you are eight months pregnant" George told her. "We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl"

"It is a girl," Hermione told him. George looked at her questioningly, "The healer told me the spell to find out the gender, I waited because I was nervous. Then today curiosity got the better of me"

George smiled and pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head, a little girl huh?" Hermione nodded. "Well, we still need a name" George told her.

Hermione pulled her list out and read to herself, 'Well we narrowed it down to Jennifer Ray, Bethany Marie and Tara LeAnne" Hermione reminded him. "What do you think?"

George groaned again, this time louder and fell back onto the bed, "I still can't decide," he told Hermione.

"What are Fred and Angelina naming their baby?" Hermione asked.

"Paris Christine" George replied, "I personally think it's dumb name," George grumbled.

"I think it's beautiful," Hermione said softly. Hermione started to cry and George sat up looking alarmed.

"Mione, what is it?" George asked.

"She will never have a name" Hermione wailed, "Poor little nameless baby. She is going to have identity problems, she will think we didn't care"

George chuckled, "Hermione we will come up with the something the baby will have a name"

'You're right" Hermione said wiping her eyes, "I am being silly. Maybe we should just wait until the baby is born to decide. Something will come to us"

"That sounds good" George told her. He lied down beside and slipped an arm around her waist, "I love you "

"I love you too," Hermione whispered and the two cuddled until they fell asleep. A few hours later George was awoken by a ruckus in the bedroom and noticed Crookshanks was chasing an owl. George kicked the cat, hoping Hermione didn't notice. He grabbed the letter from the owl.

"Hermione" he cried, "Hermione wake up."

She looked up at him wearily, "What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Angelina is going into a labor" George shouted, "Come on. Let's go"

Hermione and George quickly dressed and went to the hospital. At 6:00 in the morning little Paris Christine Weasley was born.

Fred and George were together after her birth both looking down at the little one.

"Wow" was all George could say. Fred nudged him.

"This is big" Fred said, "I mean this is big. We have to buckle down and be serious now. There is a little life that depends on me, and you will have your own soon"

George nodded, "Yeah" he breathed, and when he looked down at little Paris he realized he couldn't wait for his little girl. He loved her already.


	10. Chapter 10 The Birth

"George" Hermione called from the bedroom. George put the dish he was drying away and started to dry his hands.

"Yes love" he replied.

"Could you come here?" she asked. George put the hand towel down and sprinted to the bedroom. George was horrified to find Hermione standing on a chair trying to pull a suitcase out of the closet.

"Hermione" He cried out as he rushed forward. He took he hand helping her down from the chair and then gently steered her onto the bed. George pulled his wand out and summoned the suitcase from the shelf. "Hermione love, what does the phrase, 'Use caution in daily life, you're nine months pregnant' mean to you?"

"I couldn't find my wand" Hermione wailed, "and I needed the suitcase."

"Why?" George asked.

"I am going into labor and I needed to pack" Hermione explained getting to her feet and throwing things in the suitcase.

"What?" George asked feeling a little faint.

"I-am-going-into-labor" Hermione repeated a little slower and louder.

"What do we-what do I-what" George stammered.

Hermione closed the suitcase, "Ah" she said, "There is my wand". Hermione picked her wand up off of the floor by the bed. She turned to her husband who was still looking bewildered and confused." Love we need to apparate to St.Mungo's. Can you do that?"

George suddenly snapped back to reality when he heard the slight pop of someone apparating. He looked up and saw Hermione was gone. George jumped to his feet and followed her.

Once at the hospital Hermione was checked in and taken back by a nurse to be monitored, George started to come to his senses. He wrote a letter to Fred and one to Ginny, explaining Hermione went into labor and asking them to spread the word.

The nurse asked George to stay in the waiting room until Hermione was ready to deliver because fathers tend to make mothers nervous. He agreed and took to pacing the waiting room.

"George" Mrs.Weasley called as she rushed into the waiting room. She embraced George in bone crushing hug.

"Hey mum" George whispered trying to wriggle out her grasp. His father reached over and shook his hand.

"Congratulations son" Mr.Weasley said.

"Thanks" George replied and then started his pacing again. Within a few minutes Mr.Weasley joined his son in pacing. Mrs.Weasley took a seat and started knitting all threw were silent.

"Hello twin dearest" Fred called when he came in a little while later. "Angelina is at home with the baby, but I couldn't miss this"

George grinned at Fred, "Glad you're here" George greeted him, "Keep me distracted"

Fred chuckled, "You will be plenty distracted soon, when Hermione is gripping you're arm screaming obscenities at you"

"Mr.Weasley" the healer said from the doorway.

"Yes" George asked.

"You're wife is being taken into delivery, she wants you to be with her" The healer replied. George looked over at his parents and brother. He grinned anxiously and then followed the healer out.

A few hours later the rest of the family had arrived at the hospital and were waiting on news.

"How long does it take to have a baby?" Ginny asked looking nervous. "Is it supposed to take this long?"

Mrs.Weasley laughed a little and ruffled her youngest child's hair, "It can take a lot longer"

"I was in labor for almost 15 'ours" Fleur replied.

"15 hours?" Ginny echoed looking horrified.

"Hello" George said coming into the waiting area. He had a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms. 'There is someone here who wants to meet all of you"

The Weasley's and Harry crowded around George. He turned the baby so everyone could see her. She had a little tuft of curly red hair and blue eyes (for the time being).

"Oh my" Ginny breathed. "She is beautiful"

"Wow" was all Ron could get out staring at his niece.

"What is her name?" Harry asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"We threw out all of the old choices" George said, "None of them fit her at all. So, everyone this is Emma Cathryn"

"That name is beautiful," Ginny whispered. "Perfect for her"

"We thought so," George said. "If anyone wants to see Hermione now, go ahead. Only two in the room at a time and for less than 15 minute. She needs rest"

As Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to see their daughter in law Charlie leaned over and whispered, "You and Fred meet me in the parking lot. I have a gift for the new fathers"

Fred and George exchanged a look as Charlie sprinted down the hall. "Do we want to know what it is?" Fred asked.

"Sure we do" George replied. "Morbid curiosity"

Fred and George were sitting on the ground outside of St.Mungo's waiting for Charlie. George leaned his head back and started chuckling. Fred looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "What?" Fred asked.

"Were fathers" George said still laughing a little, "Us"

"Yeah, weird how life turns out, eh?" Fred asked. "You think we can do it?"

"Sure, we have successfully ran a joke shop" George reminded him. "We have to grow up a little, be a little more mature"

"Yeah" Fred a agreed but then looked a little panicked, Only a little more mature"

"Definitely" George assured him, 'Hermione and Angelina are plenty mature"

"Hello boys" Charlie said as he lowered himself to the ground beside them. "Where are Ron and Harry?"

"Went to be with Hermione" George told him.

Charlie nodded, "Sounds right. Those three always went everywhere together."

"What did you want brother dear?" Percy asked as he ran up, slightly out of breath.

"Have a seat Percy" Charlie said pulling Percy to the ground. Charlie pulled a bottle of fire whiskey and cups out of his robes. He passed the cups around and then poured everyone a glass.

"This boys is a toast to the new fathers" Charlie said, "Congratulations and thank God you two didn't have twins and let's all pray they don't turn out like you"

The twins started laughing, "Thanks big brother. That is the nicest thing anyone ever said" Fred replied.

For the next few minutes the oldest Weasley brothers sat around drinking and reminiscing.


	11. Chapter 11 A year later

A year and a half later 

"Da" Emma said handing her crayon to George. He looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"Want me to color with you?" George asked. She smiled and pointed to her coloring book.

"Da" she repeated and stomped her foot

"Ok, OK:" George said, "Your bossy and pushy just like mommy you know that"

Emma walked over to her coloring book, stumbling a little as she did so. George pulled her into his lap and the two began scribbling in a coloring book. They were at it for about 30 minutes when Hermione got home, she stood in the doorway quietly for a moment, watching George play with Emma and she smiled.

"Emma are you distracting Daddy from work?" Hermione asked as she picked the toddler up.

"Mione, what did the healer say?" George asked as he got to his feet. "Mione" He said again when she didn't answer. Hermione was sitting on the couch playing peek-a-boo with Emma and not listening to a word George said. "Mione" he called louder. His voice startling both her and the baby.

"What?" Hermione asked crossly.

"What did the healer say?" George asked her.

Hermione's face lit up, "Oh, I can't believe I forgot" she cried. "You will never believe it". George reached over and took the baby back, sitting her down in the playpen.

"What?" George snapped growing frustrated.

"Twins" Hermione told him. "We are having twins"

George paled and slid down onto the floor, "Twins" he echoed, and memories of his own childhood running threw his head. "Twins?"

"Twin boys" Hermione affirmed. "Twin boys, just like you and Fred"

"Oh Merlin" George said.

"Don't be silly love" Hermione said reassuringly. "If you're mum and dad can do it we can"

"Right" George replied. _She is right_, George told himself, _we can do this_.

"Emma" Hermione the smiling baby. "You remember when we told you about the new baby?"

Emma nodded after a moment of serious thinking, "Ba-by" she cooed at them.

"Right, baby" Hermione agreed. "We are having two babies" Hermione explained and held up two gingers. Emma stared intently at her own hand and then proudly held up two wobbly fingers.

"Two" she said, "two ba-by"

George laughed, knowing that Emma was just repeating everything Hermione said and really didn't understand. Hermione however kept going.

"Yes, smart girl" Hermione cried, beaming proudly at her daughter. George decided to let Hermione have her fun.

"Two babies" Hermione went on, "and they are both boys"

"Two ba-by" Emma repeated, "boys"

"George" Hermione shouted excitedly. "Look, she and I had an actual conversation. She was listening and retaining"

George wrapped an arm around a very pregnant Hermione, "Sweetie, she was just repeating you" George explained. "She is a little too young to understand"

Hermione's face fell and George kissed her cheek. "Oh, well" Hermione sighed then smiled again. "Twins? Wow, weird huh?"

George nodded and leaned into to kiss his wife when Emma started to bounce and giggle.

"Two ba-by" Emma said, "Two ba-by, trouble boys, trouble"

"Did she just say."? Hermione trailed off.

"Trouble?" George finished and they both looked at Emma who held up to fingers proudly.

"Two trouble" Emma said.

Hermione and George laughed, "So, I guess we know what to expect now" Hermione replied.

"The big sister has spoken" George said. "Hey, do you think she is seer?"

"No, because I don't believe in seers" Hermione replied and she and George fixed dinner while arguing about Baby names and divination


End file.
